chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
2019 Chawosaurian elections
In Chawosauria, the 2019 Elections of Chawosauria will take place by October 31, 2019. These elections are set to elect all 1,000 members of the Chawosaurian National Legislature (referred to as the Chawopolis Palace), 501 seats required to win a majority, 600 seats required to win a supermajority. The election of the new, or the reelection of Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a as Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria, and the Comrade President to replace the retiring Comrade President Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII. There are six important elections and two important continental referendums contested. This is the first election in Chawosaurian History affected by the Swiss Model. 2019 Campaign The Campaign began in August 2019 after the 2019 Popular Democratic People's National Party National Convention, for the monarchy, there are now four candidates, Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a, the incumbent, and four challengers, Timothy Max Roosevelt II, Shang J. Parker, and Charles Muskie. In the 2019 legislative elections, the Capitalists attempted to defend their majority although fractured in June 2019. In the campaign, antisemitism became the effective tool for getting elected, the Communist Party linked the Capitalists to Israel because the Capitalist West aligns themselves repeatedly to Israel, and the message to sink in to the voters, a major disadvantage for the Capitalists is that the fact that the Capitalist Western World constantly sides with Israel is not being disputed by the Capitalists, a move that might hurt them in the end. The Capitalists instead accused the Communists of negative campaigning because they have no plans and the fact that Communism failed in the Soviet Union and other Socialist states, but Chawosauria is strongly antisemitic, and Chawosaurians do not want an Israel-controlled government. In the Chawopolis Palace, there were ideological and partisan tensions within the DKA Coalition, causing a caucus infighting. This caucus infighting was so bad that the coalition broke up into five parties, leading the Social Democratic-Green Party Alliance to become a new majority party but a minority government because they're under 501 seats, and the 2019 Chawosaurian legislative elections becomes the first legislative election since the 1925 Chawosaurian legislative elections to feature six parties, the first since the 1975 Chawosaurian legislative elections to feature more than two parties, and the first since the 1939 Chawosaurian legislative elections to feature a foreign party leader, as well as the first since the 1945 Chawosaurian legislative elections to feature a foreign party. National Elections Monarchy TBD Chawopolis Palace TBD Continental and Other Elections Continental Elections (main article: 2019 Continent Union federal elections) TBD North American Flag Referendum TBD European Civil Rights Referendum TBD Issues and Controversies Social Issues Jewish Civil Rights became the hot issue after the Chawopolis Jewish Uprising in 2019. Chawosaurian voters overwhelmingly do not support egalitarian policies on Jewish people. Chawosaurian politicians and the Chawosaurian media widely compared Jewish Civil Rights as Nazism, 91% of Chawosaurian voters sided with the media with the comparison. Economic Issues Charles Muskie advocated for tax cuts for wealthy people, but the other three candidates advocate for higher taxes for wealthy people. Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a, Shang J. Parker, and Timothy Max Roosevelt II advocate for regulations for corporations to follow, and Charles Muskie accused the three candidates of being socialists. Environmental Issues Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a, Timothy Max Roosevelt II, and Shang J. Parker advocated for environmental protection regulations. Only Charles Muskie is against environmental protection regulations. Domestic Issues Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a, Timothy Max Roosevelt II, and Shang J. Parker advocated for welfare protections, but not for Jews. Timothy Max Roosevelt II and Shang J. Parker advocated for the defunding of welfare's Jewish beneficiaries. Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a scrambles on the issue of Jews on welfare but the two Communist candidates called the Jews on welfare, "Welfare Jews" to stoke antisemitic backlash for votes. Charles Muskie also called the Jews on welfare "Welfare Jews" to stack antisemitic votes into his base, but advocated for welfare cuts by saying "The Jews control the whole welfare system". Timothy Max Roosevelt II and Shang J. Parker accused Muskie of serving Jewish interests by cutting welfare. Antisemitic Populism Antisemitic populist rhetoric drummed the election. Timothy Max Roosevelt II, Shang J. Parker, and Charles Muskie blasted each other for "serving Jewish interests". Roosevelt and Parker accused Muskie of wanting to cut welfare because he's being influenced by Jewish and Israeli interests. Muskie accused the Jews of running the Chawosaurian welfare system and said he's gonna drain Chawosauria of welfare and liberate the Chawosaurians of Jewish control. In foreign policy issues, the Communist Party accused the Capitalists of serving Jewish and Israeli interests. Communists saw in the 2017 elections that Capitalists advocated for western democracy, but that's gonna come back to haunt the Capitalists because the Communists linked the Capitalists to the western world including the United States, Canada, and Europe, and promoted the conspiracy theory that Jews and Zionists are occupying western governments, thus accusing the Capitalists of serving Jewish and Zionist interests. The Capitalists failed to fight back against these conspiracy theories promoted by the Communist Party. The Capitalists attempted to attack the Soviet Union for their stance on Israel under Stalin, but the Communist Party didn't had a stance on Israel until after the 1949 legislative elections. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2019